Catra's Redemption
by orkoad2000
Summary: Any he-fan and She-raver knows that He-man and Skeletor disappeared into the future, but what happaned to Eternia and Etheria after he left, and who is this alien boy who's mysteriously appeared on Etheria and is the subject of Catra's attention?
1. Chapter 1: Dark Days Ahead

Catra's Redemption

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by mattel toys, filmation, Parafrance Communication, Lou Scheimer, Larry DiTillio and John Proft

Chapter one: dark days ahead

The universe has changes. He-man, hero of the planet eternia has traveled to the future, to protect the Tri-solar galaxy. Meanwhile the rest of hero's of both Eternia and Etheria have had to make dew without the most powerful man in the universe. Meanwhile, Hordak, the leader of the evil hord has been called back to Hord world to work with his master, hord prime, to work out a plan to take control of skepetor's operation now that he too had disappeared into the future.

Eternia has lived peacefully since these changed occurred, but things on Etheria, are a far different matter.

C'yra found herself wandering the dark dingy halls of the fright zone, the electric hum buzzing almost deafening, the countless wires and cables stretched across the walls like the veins of a living creature. She found herself in her crimson nightgown, her raven hair tickling her back as she found herself running down the endless maze of hallways.

"You are alone c'yra, you belong to the hord, no one else." an ominous, robotic voice called out from all directions as she ran. She looked up, seeing nothing but the endless black/red sky like ceiling that reminded her always of death. Still she ran, her bare feet feeling sore and dirty against the cold floor. Then, as if someone switched a channel in her minds eye, she suddenly found herself in the throne room. She felt her heart sink in her chest as her eyes looked up to the throne room that stretched out far beyond her field of vision. As her eyes followed the massive throne down, it started to turn, and there he sat, the one man she once had feelings for, long ago when she was nothing more than a little girl, an orphaned princess from the tri solar galaxy, and he had a very sinister smile on his face.

"Ah, catra," He said with a pig like snarl, "you are no longer needed, I have my perfect force captain back." The man said, raising his arm, and a tall blond woman came out from behind the throne, walking sultry to his side, her arm sliding up his shoulder to caress his back, a sinister smirk on her face that c'yra had never seen before, one that made her seem quite unlike herself.

"H.. hordak.. p.. .Please.." C'yra said, unable to keep a cat like growl from joining her sentence. The woman's free hand reached to a blaster that hung in the holster around her hips, her read body suit and flowing golden hair showing the normally breathtaking figure of the woman, although, with the sadistic smirk on her face, the look in her brilliant blue eyes giving her a much less attractive appearance.

"My master has spoken, your services are no longer required." She said as she pointed the blaster at c'yra, and pulled the trigger, a beam of red light erupting from the barrel.

Catra sat up, gasping, looking around to see her room, the only home she'd known for over 10 years. She was in the fright zone, her bedsheets laying on the floor, apparently having been kicked off during her slumber. She gasped, looking around, seeing her red head dress sitting on her night stand, the two green eye holes staring back at her as she looked down at it. She grabbed it, and held it close to her chest, still struggling to catch her breath.

"C'yra..." She said aloud to herself. She knew the name, it never really left her, but she was no longer that person, she was catra now. She had pushed her past, her childhood away long ago, and until now never wanted to return there. She looked down at her head dress, as if it were an old friend she could come to with her problems, but she knew better, the mask was just that, a mask, a tool with which to do battle with, to defeat her enemy's for the glory of the hord. She was no fool like her predecessor, that fool turned rebel. She thought back on the woman in her dream, the woman she hated more than any other, and wondered why she hated her so much.

Was it that hordak was constantly obsessed with bringing her back into the hord, or atleast punishing her for leaving. Catra could not deny that she would enjoy seeing adora of the house of randor suffer, but was it just that, or was she simply afraid she would return, take back the position she herself, the mighty catra, had worked so hard to secure for herself.

She suddenly jumped a little as the communicator blared to life on the counter next to her bed.

"Force captain catra, Trooper 2754 reporting." the voice called out from within the communicator. She felt a cat like growl escape her lips as she clasped the communicator and spoke into it.

"Catra hear, merow... What is it trooper, it is very late."

"I'm sorry force captain, but we've captured one of the rebels on hordak's most wanted list, and with him off world you are the one to report such things to." Catra felt her cheeks rise as a crooked smile formed.

"Excellent, merow... I'll be right down."

XXXXXXXXX

Perfuma groaned as she sat up in a cold brick room, not a single sliver of light. She felt her face to find a wet substance on it. She followed the trail of liquid to the gash somewhere mixed in her frazzled blond hair. She winced as she heard the piercing screech of the cell door opening, and a small beam of light cascading into the room. She lifted her arm, shadowing her eyes to keep the light from blinding her as two figures walked into the room.

" So.. perfuma, are you enjoying your stay in the fright zone?" A haggered old woman's voice asked with a sinister tone. Perfuma fought the urge to growl in anger.

"I'll be out of here before the end of the day." Perfuma replied in anger, her angry tone was suddenly replaced by the sound of her own screaming, she felt her shoulder, feeling the fresh wound on her shoulder. She looked dback at the two shadowed women, to see the other woman wielding a long whip.

"Merow, you will talk perfuma, I tire of you rebels roaming this planet under foot, you will answer our questions, now, where is princess adora, why has she been absent in the recent months?" Catra's enraged voice asked in anger, gripping her whip in both hands, twisting it as if she were ready to explode.

"You'll never get anything out of..." perfuma was interrupted by another savage slap from the whip, then another, and another. In a matter of minutes, perfuma's body was speckled in deep cuts and tattered clothing.

"Talk rebel, I will not ask again." Catra said evenly. Perfuma felt a tear of pain trickle down her cheek, she was feeling something she couldn't remember feeling in years, fear.

"Sh... She's on eternia, h.. He-man disappeared months ago.. She's helping to protect eternia while he's away." Catra's eyes widened, some how visible in the darkness.

"purrrrfect, that mean's she can no longer interfere in hord business, we must act fast while she is gone." Catra said with a smile as she looped her whip together, obviously finished with her beating. She hooked the whip to a small loop on her belt and headed for the door.

"Catra, what about her." The other woman asked, her voice ragged with the appearance of old age.

"We have no further use for her, shadow weaver, dispose of her." Catra replied. Perfuma's eyes widened in terror, watching in frozen fear as she watched shadow weaver's fingers rise and point at her, and then everything went black, and perfuma breathed her last breath.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, deep in the darkest caverns of a caslte, far in another world, a tall woman, wearing a feathered head dress, matching feathered corset that tightly wrapped around her slender frame, and a bright orange cloak of feathers, found herself staring at one of the many massive mirrors in the dark room deep in the massive castle. She said nothing, her flawless features giving her the appearance of a woman far younger than she truly was. She pressed her slender fingers against the mirror, as if seeing something threw her mind instead of threw the mirror itself.

Moments past, and there was a sudden flash of images, a boy from an alien world lost somewhere on the far of planet of etheria, a great and powerful hero broken and beaten, half dead. The royal palace of Eternia burned to charred ashes, and threw it all, a skull, a stained yellow skull, somehow alive, and laughing.

The woman gasped, as if she somehow felt death caress her cheek. She turned, looking down the dark hallway that lead outward, horror in her eyes, a fear she had never known, because the universe had never before been in such danger.

"Skeletor will return." She said, not wanting to believe her own words.

End of chapter

Next chapter: The boy who fell from earth 


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy who fell from Earth

Catra's Redemption

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by mattel toys, filmation, Parafrance Communication, Lou Scheimer, Larry DiTillio and John Proft

Authors note: i didn't like how this chapter showed up on the site, i dont know why it posted oddly, but i didnt notice for afew weeks, and him reposting it, there are no changes other than the file type.

Chapter two: The boy who fell from earth

Peter mathews appeared to be a normal kid to most, but he wasn't. He finished school about three years ago, but the lack of a decent job held

him back from going to college. His life wasn't so bad, his parents never hurt or abandoned him, he had plenty of friends. But something

about his life felt empty, like there was something special for him, waiting for him.

He sighed, wishing he could pull the one thing out of his mind and figure it out as he walked into the local grocery store that he worked at

as a custodian. It wasn't much of a job, but it payed the bills, What few bills he had. Which was another of life's little problems. Single

life was mental tourcher, and no one was going to want to date him if he was still living under his parents roof at age 22. He sighed as he

walked threw the store. No one said hello to him, no one asked how his weekend was, no one cared, and a part of him didn't mind, he didn't

really want to talk to anyone, but another, deeper part of him was shouting, begging for someone to notice him, for someone to care.

He bit his lower lip as he slipped into the back room, slid the small sheet of paper into the time clock, slipped on his tool belt and walked

out into the sales floor. He had been walking around the store, making his initial run of the store before going back to check his repair

chart, when a voice boomed over the intercom.

"Peter Matthews, report to the main office please." the managers voice boomed. Peter groaned, knowing it was not something good. He slipped

his hands into his pants pockets as he headed to the managers office. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." The same voice as the intercom said as he already gripped the door handle, and slipped it open.

"You wanted to see me mister binns?" Peter asked as he walked in, unable to fight the nervousness in his gut.

"Sit down Matthews." Mr.. Biggs said, not looking up at him as he looked over a huge file that was spread all over the mans desk. Peter sat

down nervously, not sure where this was going. " Matthews, this isn't your first job, is it?" Biggs asked evenly, his eyes looking up from

the paper he was looking at, but only for a moment.

" no sir... No it's not." Peter said weakly, wishing this little fact hadn't come up.

"You want to tell me why Matthews?

"Isn't that personal sir?" Biggs sighed, setting the file down.

"It doesn't matter Matthews, cause your loosing this job too, and I'm guessing for the same reason, I've gotten a report that you've been

sexual harassing a fellow employee." Peters eyes went wide in horror.

"What? How, I mean..." Peter was interrupted.

"I can't tell who Matthews, it's private information. But I can tell you that the said employee claims you were following them for three

hours during a work day. We can't take a risk in assuming it's anything less than a worse case scenario so your fired." Peter sighed, stood up

silently and headed for the door. His hand rested on the doorknob, when he stopped. He looked down and unclipped the name tag off his shirt,

and dropped it on the floor of the office, then walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, far off on the planet Etheria, Shadow Weaver stood over a massive alter, in the deepest darkest bowel's of her own sididel, Horror

Hall, her thin, boney fingers flicking about, seemingly at random as the mystic alter began to pulse and glow with some sort of demonic

energy. If one could see under her shadowed hood and cloak, you could see her sinister smirk on her deformed face.

" Demons of old, villains of bold, leaders of evil, make the land neel. Being of power, being of might, I summon you to serve us, and with

eternal..." Shadow weaver intended to Finnish with the word "night", but grizzlor had picked that moment to walk in to report the current

rebel activity, but it was pitch black within weavers room, and called out for the automatic lighting.

"Light." Grizzlor called out. The lights immediately lit up, but were quickly darkened as a blinding burst of lightning shot out from he alter,

shattering every light in the room, causing a shower of class to cascade to the floor. Grizzlor and shadow weaver shielded their eyes to

protect themselves from the endless barras of glass. At the same time the countless bolts of lightning formed one massive bolt, which tore

threw the room, out into the cloudless sky and as far as the eye could see and beyond. The bold had burst out and disappeared before the

glass finished to collect on the ground.

Grizzlor gasped as he looked around the room in shock, but shadow weaver felt nothing but blinding rage. And suddenly Grizzlor felt something

sear into his side. He looked up to see that shadow weaver had just shot him in a thankfully large patch of his fur with a bold of lightning,

he could still see the smoke bellow from her fingertip.

"You Monumental imbecile!" She screamed as she shot another blast at him. He leapt, barely avoiding the next blast. And running off at top

speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peters head hung low as he walked threw the grocery store halls, for the last time. He couldn't believe someone reported him. If he had been

stalking a girl, he thought he'd remember something like that. He was about to head down the main hallway when he heard a snicker from around

the corner. He took a breath and poked his head around the corner to see what it was about when he saw three former co- workers, snickering

to themselves, He pulled his head back, pretending to be interested in the ramen noodles but listening to their discussion.

"You know that loser Peter, from school?" One girl asked her friends.

" You mean the guy you got fired from the department store just cause he bought the last copy of transformers before you could?" another

woman asked.

"Yeah, that guy, I called the sexual harassment line on him last week." The first girl said with a satisfied snicker.

"Why?" The third girl asked, shocked.

"Cause it was funny." the first girl replied, as if it should have been common knowledge. This was all followed by a large amount of laughter,

somehow, the laughter cut threw peter, making him sick to his stomach, as he turned and walked out of the store and onto the street. Peter

couldn't think straight, this was the worst night of his life. He knew he wasn't a popular person but this was beyond anything he could have

imagined. He thought he was a good person but if people had no problem stomping on him like this, he felt like there was nothing worth living

for. He turned into a back ally, looking up at the sky.

"Why... God why... Help me please... " HE said,, tears flowing down his cheeks as he felt his back lean against the ally wall. Suddenly there

was a strange sound, causing his ears to ring, he looked around in confusion, and his eyes went wide as what could only be a bolt of

lightning, and before he could think, the bolt struck him, and suddenly, he was falling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, elsewhere on Etheria, a tall blindingly bright, glowing castle stood tall at the tallest point of the magical planet, its

shimmering beauty hidden by the endless clouds that make up the planet's lower atmosphere. Within the hidden castle, a shimmering beam of

rainbow light twinkled and flowed like a multicolored river.

" A traveler!" A booming bodiless voice echoed throughout the castle, the flowing light glowing, pulsing in unison with the tone of the voice.

" A taveler is being forced to our world, This traveler must be found. They could be the turning point in this great galactic war the hord

has created." The voice said to no one specifically, but it's light continued to glow, brighter and brighter, until the light cut threw the

clouds, pouring across the entire planet.

Peter coughed, tasting blood, sitting up weakly as he rubbed the back of his head. He felt the source of a small cut under the hair line, but

it didn't feel to serious. He sat up, his eyes adjusting to the bright sunny light. He shook his head, his eyes fully ajusted to see not the

busy streets of his home town of Chicago, but at the edge of a lush green forest. He sat up, groaning at the pain that ached threw his hole

body. He was half way up when someone knocked him down hard with an elbow to the stomach. Peter coughed as he looked up to see the outline of

a woman, the sun at her back making her image unseeable, as she pulled what looked to be a shimmering silver space age gun.

"Don't move." She said, her voice angry, with a hint of something he couldn't put his finger on. HE couldn't help but laugh at the sight of

the gun.

"You've got to be kidding, that's a toy." Peter said with a laugh, the laugh quickly died in his throat as the woman pointed the gun at a

nearby bush and fired, a thin beam of light sped out of the barrel, and in an instant, the bush burst into flames. Peter gulped as he saw the

woman point the gun at his forehead. "Okay... This is me, not moving." He said nervously.

"Where are the rebels?" The woman asked evenly. Peter gave a confused look. " Tell me where the rebels are or you will be punished." She

said. Peter was about to ask what she was talking about, when she took a step forward, her features finally coming into view. Her black raven

hair flowing down to her waist. A long flowing red cape reaching down to her ankles, her red and green head dress shimmering in the sunlight,

her look was truly enraged but peter almost didn't notice, her eyes almost hypnotic as she glared at him, her blaster barrel resting on his

forehead. Peter could only gulp.

"Oh god, punish me..."

End of chapter

Next chapter: Eternia without a hero


End file.
